


Return

by theconstanttruth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconstanttruth/pseuds/theconstanttruth
Summary: This is my first fic and English is not my language. I was hesitant about posting this but I wanted to share it anyway, so if anyone reads it hope you like it! it was written quickly after an image of Scully thinking about her life when Mulder comes back in season 8. It's kind of an entry diary...I'm new on this, so please don't be hard! I apologize for speaking errors and I'm glad to hear respectful opinionsAnyway! Here it is!





	

It was raining the first time we fully opened to each other. He was not jetlagged at all, he never does. I still remember the gilt I felt after for getting out of his house that way, not even telling him that I was leaving. What I was thinking about? Why am I like this? He’s the one, he’d always been. He wasn’t angry the next day, just worried that things wouldn’t change between us after that wonderful night because of the way I left. We were okay after that night, because he always forgives my stubbornness about being a good woman. Clearly my fear of what will they say? went away when they took him and I realized that a life was growing inside me. That life was also a part of him, of course it was. I can’t believe now that I doubted it for a second. Those next months were my worst nightmare, day and night I couldn’t help but think that it was my fault for not telling him my feelings before, even if I was sure he knew, like I knew about his, like we’ve always known. I guess you feel guilty when the person you love the most is in danger. It terrifies me what he lived those months. It hurts my soul to think about it. We didn’t know where he was, we don’t know even now how he’s back, thanks to God. He doesn’t talk about it, it’s ok, I understand. I don’t like to think about what happened to me either. But he was so fragile when he woke up. Probably the happiest moment of my life was when he squeezed those beautiful fingers and opened his eyes after being buried for three months. That little smile and those sad eyes will be forever in my memory. I was so afraid about everything. This baby is giving me strength. Our baby. Thankfully we’ll have time to talk, plenty of it. He’s going to be such a good father, like the wonderful man he is. I wish he will eventually talk about his memories to me because I think in his case will be good to do it. He had always needed someone who listens to him, and I always try my best to do it, like he did for me more times that I can remember. I’m afraid he doesn’t do it because of the baby. I know he’s worried so am I. But in my heart I know is his. I didn’t give up in a miracle like I didn’t give up in saving his life and it happened in both cases. I’m still so surprised how he managed to live again and talk to everyone with such a trauma after what happened. I can’t help but worry about him. Is he eating well? Is it ok to let him live alone so soon? I don’t want to push it, I now he needs to adjust. But I need to be with him. Lately I’ve been dreaming about the future. It looks unclear but I won’t push it too much. I’m just enjoying his first weeks with us again. Even when he acts like nothing matters I know is his way to try to heal his emotions. I’m so thankful he’s back, still can’t believe it really. When I look at him I need to touch him lightly because I feel like he’s going to broke at some point. Those puppy eyes don’t help. I need to keep an eye on him every moment he is near, just in case he needs to talk and suddenly regrets it. I will be there for him no matter what. He looks better day after day, so I hope to have the interesting conversation soon. We’ll be okay, I hope so.


End file.
